ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy Aces
Buddy Aces is a Vegas Born Wrestler / Magician currently working for WWH ( World Wrestling Headquarters ) Buddy Is renown for his high flying technical style, as well as his card tricks, which make regualar appearances in his Promo spots. Early Days of a Hussler Buddy was always born to be a Hussler and from a young age cards and Buddy where never far apart. Developing his childhood love of magic, especially card tricks Buddy would work his way through the ranks of the established Vegas Magic Acts and thanks to hard work and no doubt some inside help, he soon became an establish Vegas act, picking up Vegas showman of the year two years running in 2000 & 2001. It was also around this time that Buddy began to become bored of the lack of challenge, having set the bar higher than most could reach, Buddy soon feel into depression squandering earnings on women and high stake poker games. However salvation would find Buddy, after seeing an open call for new wrestling talent on the local indie wrestling circuit, but knowing that he was in no condition to enter in his current state, he made a call to Butch Longfield a renown trainer in Vegas who had in his time trained many prize fighters and seeing the raw enthusiasm from Buddy, set about training him for his in ring debut. With his stage experience from Magic, Buddy began combining his magic with his wrestling, turning it into his Gimmick where he would include card tricks into his promo spots, a move that proved popular with the fans especially as his reputation on the circuit began to grow and he was soon signed up with his first major promotion. World Wrestling Entertainment Attitude Reborn ( WWEAR ) Signed to their OVW Division Buddy would soon, show a flair in the ring attracting the attentions of Chris Hero, who disliked Buddy's care free attitude and more to the point being referred to as "Captain Redneck" & "Captain Greasy" two names Buddy commonly used towards hero in their brief rivary. But it would be Chris Hero who Buddy would however lose to in the opening rounds of the Tournement to crown the OVW Champion. Soon after this due to contract disagreements Buddy would soon leave the company. World Championship Alliance ( WCA ) Arriving at WCA a few weeks after the initial opening Buddy fought in a series of competitive matches, along the way claiming the X Division title, which he would hold until the end of WCA, which occurred a couple of weeks after he claimed the title. While at the WCA, Buddy also became involved with the DIVA "Harley Quinn" WCA'S first women's champion and also a member of the popular stable "The Fallen Angles". Over the passing weeks they became closer, until announcing their couple status, which would lead to Buddy involving Harley in a number of Promo's often using her as his assistant for his magic tricks, as well as Dancing the Tango in the ring, during of the last promo's they performed towards the end of the company. Buddy Aces turned gay and was never seen agaiN Evolution Pro ( E-PRO ) Like many of the WCA roster, Buddy would be picked up by the young and upcoming Evolution Pro, run by Rob Faith. After an initial couple of wins, Buddy took an unexpected leave of absence to re-evaluate where his career was heading, signing with World Wrestling Headquarters ( WWH ). But recently Buddy Aces has once again appeared in the Evolution Pro ring and marking a return once more to the company, which unfortunately would be short lived, despite winning a title shot for the Heavyweight title, when he beat Orphan Mystero in a number one contenders match, it would be Orphan Mystero who would get the shot, prompting Buddy to cancel his contract with the company immediately. World Wrestling Headquarters ( WWH ) Stumbling into the company, during an era of career crisis, it would be a recommendation from his friend and one time WWH signing "Anton Slyu" that would bring Buddy to WWH. From the start Buddy was making waves, both inside and outside of the ring, as he caught up once again with his former love "Harley Quinn" who had since found herself another man, something that many expected to see a backlash from, but instead saw Buddy quickly demolish all commers and claim in a matter of weeks the Inner Circle Heavy Weight Belt, just before Inner circle and Showdown where combined. His first title reign would however be short, after losing to the Showdown champ CM Punk in a three stages of hell match to combine both titles. The first stage which was a singles match, which was won by CM Punk after he reversed Buddy's finsher "Jester Court". The Second Stage a Last man Standing match, as won by Buddy, who drove CM Punk through the announcers table with a spectacular "Full House Flip", moving the match into a third and final stage set inside a Hell in a Cell, where the hellish match between them would continue, with Buddy looking as if he could pull off the win, until he was driven through the roof of the cell by CM Punk, who then quickly went for the pin and to claim the championship Belt. Though Buddy was keen to try again for the Heavyweight title, his next shot at championship gold, would come after being entered for the number 1 contender spot for the Tag Team titles. Despite his partner no showing the event, he was quickly partnered with one of the opposition Chris Jericho whose partner had also no showed. Between them though they proved impressive gaining the number 1 contender spot against "The Element" and Jericho earning the respect of Buddy, who even went as far to offer a public apology for his earlier comments towards Jericho. Despite this Buddy and Jericho failed to claim the titles, after fellow Element team mate Ash Dubois, cheated them out of the win. Following this loss Buddy would focus his frustrations, into pursuing the Hardcore title, claiming it from Twin K at the "Royal Rumble" PPV when he beat Twin K at his own match "Bound for Hell" where the winner is the wrestler who throws his opponent into a pit of burning barbed wire, a match type that Twin K had never lost until that night. Buddy's regin as Hardcore champion ended after losing a three way "Canadian Deathmatch" against Twin K & Daniel Hutchinson, after interference by Twin K's Manager "Paul Heyman". Keen to make up for the title loss, Buddy's next shot at championship gold came with the Gold Rush Tag Tournement, where an uneasy aliance with Daniel Hutchinson was forged, but together they managed to claim the tag titles from "The Element" beating them in a "Trash Pile Match" at the "Clash of Champions" PPV. In Ring Finishing Moves Full House Flip (Backflip Exploder) * Buddy stands face to face with the opponent, slightly to their side. He then tucks his head under the opponent's near arm, reaches across the opponent's chest and around their neck with his near arm, and places his other arm against their back. Buddy then performs a Backflip throwing the opponent forwards. Jesters Court (Crippler Crossface) * Buddy uses an armbar to pull the opponent down and then quickly from behind the opponent he locks his hands together and pulls back on the face of the opponent, pulling the neck of the opponent backwards Favourite Moves * Rolling Samoan Crash * Pumphandle Sidewalk Slam * No-handed flip dive * Backbreaker * Bulldog * Spinebuster * Running Neckbreaker * Vegas Lights Suplex (Northern Lights Suplex) * Discus Punch * Spinning Heel Kick Entrance Music * Currently - "My World" by Mindless Self Indulgence * WWE Attitude Reborn (OVW) - "Cochise" by Audioslave Career Championship Highlights WWA - World Wrestling Alliance * X Division Champion WWH - World Wrestling Headquarters 9 / 11 / 07 - Ranked 1# on Friday Night Inner Circle Power 10 * Intercontinental Champion * Tag Champion ** 1 x With Daniel Hutchinson * Hardcore Champion * Inner Circle Heavyweight Champion Category:Wrestlers